Uninterrupted
by Summerdaize111
Summary: What could (should/would) have happened if the family photo at Emily’s Wedding had been postponed. Smut entirely.
1. SteadyOn

Logan and Rory

The second wedding of Richard and Emily Gilmore was in full swing. The pre-wed couple were lost in the midst of spirited dancing, joined closely by the majority of their closest friends and family, including their daughter Lorelai and her partner Luke Danes. Spectating from the sidelines, awaited granddaughter and 'best man' Rory, her father Christopher Hayden and a selection of fair haired Huntzbergers.

While the Belle of the ball remained Emily, the focus lied on best man; Rory. The beautiful brunette sat tortured the whole evening, being forced to observe the young Huntzberger, converse with and entertain the basic looking blonde perched beside himko whispering sweet whatever's in his ear at every chance she got. They met at college, Yale, by accident and ever since have been electrically vibing off of one another.

A bolt of jealousy struck through Rory watching not only her grandparents happy and infatuated with one another, but also her mother, Lorelai. It pushed her to stride across the dance floor in the direction of Master Logan Huntzberger. "So, where's the blonde?" She questioned - without introduction. "Who?" Replied a fairly shocked Logan; "The blonde, the girl you brought?" Rory replied, quick and snappy. "At the bar, getting a couple of drinks. Oh and by the way, she's a family friend - we're not together." Cool and collected Logan provided Rory with a tip that was to her liking. "Care to dance?" The bolt of jealousy had somehow converted to a host of courage, before the pair took to the dance floor, to partake in a slow steady waltz.

Soon the pair were floating, Rory boldly confronted Logan "Will you ever ask me out…?" Logan in a shock replied with "Rory, of course I've thought about it…but I'm just not boyfriend material." The boy sighed as his eyes sunk, suddenly the ground seemed to be of huge interest. Rory brushed her fingers under his chin, "That's just fine, it's not quite what I'm looking for." Rory said softly retaining a new eye contact, she subtly looked to the left and right before taking grasp of his hand, "Come on, let's get out of here." Logan's eyes widened, as he was pulled off of the dance floor. They headed out of the main event room, not without taking a swift slide by the bar, with the new bold Rory swiping a golden bottle of champagne. She shot a dashing look over her shoulder at the gorgeous bachelor trailing behind her.

Innocent and inexperienced, she attempted to pop the bottle. A far more senior Logan, took the bottle from her and completed the deed. Bubbles spilled clumsily from the neck of the bottle, Rory instinctly tried to capture them by placing her mouth over the top of the bottle, then taking a large swig before handing the bottle to Logan. Expertly, Logan took his turn while Rory still struggled to put hers away. Shortly, the champagne was out of question - a newly convinced Logan moved closer to Rory. They moved into one another, heads touching, lips ravishing. One moment passed before both sets of eyes were closed and their lips met, at last.

Suddenly their hands were feverish. How long had they been waiting. Logan's fingers twined with Rory's tousled curls before exploring further down, her sleek back, her curved waist, her shapely ass. Rory stood by with her hands wrapped soully around her neck. This proved handy when Logan lifted her - she instinctly wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved the short distance so she was propped up upon a dressing table. Through all of this the swing band did not fault - just the other side of a set of double doors was anyone who mattered who knew the both lovers - including both of their parents. A break between kissing occurred and a heartbreaking look eye to eye was endeavoured. Soon buttons of a good quality dress shirt were being dismantled and Rory's royal blue trendy pantsuit sporting one singular button to hide the cleavage was easily disposed of.

Immediately Logan was hit with admiration - the gorgeous, powerful woman sitting before him bust broadly on show all for him to take advantage of. The innocent making out dissipated - now his hot lips were on her english rose skin, on the spot she liked. The crook of her neck was tickled and littered shallowly with butterfly kisses. His hands did not disappoint as they took to the apples on her chest - larger than one would imagine but massaged freely. After a substantial bit of stimulation, he focused, he tweaked her nipple between his thumb and forefinger and a gut felt "oh" moaned from Rory's mouth - only making the boy go harder. She grabbed her other breast her self in pleasure but was soon replaced by Logan's hand as the one that had first choice was met by his mouth.

As his tongue circled the sensitive skin of the areola Rory's hands ventured to the back of his head. Her eyes wide shut and her head leant back against the mirror. The occasional "oh" or "ah" would escape - only making it easier for someone to stumble upon them, because no one cared to lock the door.

A selfish lover was Logan Huntzberger not but when his mouth returned to meet Rory's, one kiss was shared before she pulled away. Words were not needed as her hands, much like her personality, went straight to the point. She meticulously undid his belt and zipper and with one fell swoop pushed his slacks down to his ankles, before removing the already unbuttoned shirt from his shoulders. Leaving a Mr Logan Huntzberger in his boxers and shorts. "Oh but now I feel over dressed" he smirked before going to do the same to Rory, unzipping her high waisted pants and pulling them painfully slowly off of her legs, discarding they join the floor.

Rory hopped off of the dressing table, in just a thong and sky high stilettos, and spun the pair round, so Logan was upon the table. She shot him a feverish look before leaning down to his boxers. She placed a finger on either side in the elastic waist band and made history of the tent formed in his boxers. Logan looked up and away as the anticipation was killing him. Slowly she leant further down to take her member in his mouth. Her red lipstick didn't budge and she began to engulf him gradually, bobbing her head and she made her way to the base. Her hands gently cupped his balls as he grunted "Ah Ace." She sucked, and bobbed at a pace along his entire member. Her eyes closed Logan watched closely - he reached a hand out devilishly past the girl's face in between his legs but between hers which were expertly spread. A swollen nub had formed under the fabric in her thong and a definite moisture had a occurred. He brushed lightly with his index finger, making her jump and moan slightly. Little did he know it would work entirely in his favour. With her mouth undeniably full, her muffled moan sent a vibration through him. Involuntarily his hips bucked, his tip hitting the back of her throat and a gutsy moan replied to hers.

A tense feeling pulled at his stomach, he gripped her hair tightly with one hand that had been resting on his thigh and the other, that had been up to no good grasped the table. His breathing began to become irregular as a talented Rory Gilmore picked up the pace. "No." He moaned, "Ace, please." He thrust deeply into her mouth, "Rory!" He called as he came undone in the girls mouth. She swallowed, and like a pro too. He took a moment to recover as she spread kisses from his member up to his torso and neck before he switched them round again.

A recently released Logan used one finger to pull the lacy black sodden thong off of Rory and as the cold air hit her heat she took the liberty of taking a moan and tossing her head back. In record time Logan had placed himself head between her legs. With her eyes closed Rory didn't expect to feel a tongue take one long stroke across all of her glistening folds. "Logan" she moaned even louder, one hand leaving the table and grabbing his blonde locks pulling him closer to her. He delve in quickly, deeply drinking her in. She'd never been one to be quiet and with her hot back pressed against the cold glass of the mirror she took one hand and squeezed tightly onto her right breast. He continued to explore her inside walls when she felt and urge, the hand on his hand left its station and took place close to his tongue on her clit. She pressed and rubbed briefly before one of his hands reached up and replaced it to the left breast. His tongue moved up to suck on her swollen clit as the sensational licking was replaced by a finger thrusting impatiently. One wasn't good enough, another joined to make it two and a friction was built.

"Oh Logan" she moaned as she was pleasured both by herself and the man between her legs. His tongue began to work in swirls and her hips bucked to his face, with one hand he reached up and guided her to pinch her own nipple. She called loudly before his fingers began to work double time. Before she knew it her hips were thrusting to match his pace and she moaned loudly "No Logan, please." She gasped for air, "Please, I'm…I'm." She cried. "Do it for me Ace, do it for me." He whispered into her ear, standing up, "Cum for me." She moaned tossing her head back, his arm moved quickly when he just placed his thumb on her swollen clit and circled. "Ahh." She cried as she squirted, his hand dripping and the table soaked. She breathed heavily as she collapsed onto one of his broad shoulders. That was the first real orgasm she'd ever experienced and he could tell.

"Oh Ace," Logan chuckled, taking his hand back "We haven't even started yet." He leant into kiss her. A new spark of passion ignited, they're tongues battled and Rory sat tight to drink it in. He pulled her forward to come off of the dressing table, she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her to the cigar couch. He laid her down horizontally, leaning above her, they entwined their legs. Her hands rushed to his hair, the short hair on the back of his head right at the nape of his neck. He held his hands steady, on her rib cage - his thumbs just below each breast. He nuzzled her neck and kissed lightly the top of her left breast. He flexed his leg so he could align himself with her entrance. He groaned as he pushed himself in, and she gasped - eyes closed.


	2. MainEvent

Logan and Rory

They steadied themselves on the narrow couch, he tended as he pushed himself into her and she gasped - eyes closed. He pulled out half way, then pushed even deeper into her…balls deep.

"Oh Rory" he moaned, biting down on the muscular part of her shoulder to which she responded with a heavy moan.

This wasn't comfortable, while the pleasure washed over like the ocean the cramp in his arm was becoming more prominent. She manoeuvred them so she could be on top, straddling him.

She moaned as she then experienced a new kind of deep, he grabbed firmly onto her ass, enjoying the show in front of him. He took advantage and latched onto her breast at the nipple.

"Oh Logan" she cried. It was peculiar how there was a feeling attaching her nipple straight to her centre and the two tugged on one another - creating a euphoria inside. This put a new definition to "enjoying yourself at a social event". This was a fairly anti social enjoyment but if you read further into it, the exposed setting they were in, everybody on the other side of the door, elicited a new type of excitement.

"For fuck's sake Rory." He groaned, his shaft being stroked on a new level, by the walls of a Miss Rory Gilmore. He lifted her slightly and guided her to turn around - backwards cowgirl style. Being the type of character she is, Rory wasn't entirely sure what to do in this situation. He took a firm grasp upon her waist, he moved her up and down at an easy pace to begin with. Again, exposing her to a new sensation she groaned loudly. Little did she know that opened a brand new door. They'd gotten used to each other by now, and now they were just entirely aroused by one another.

He grabbed a tighter grasp of her and shook her at a quicker pace. She squealed and instinctively grabbed onto her breast. Her mouth formed a perfect O as she reached the first high. Her body tensing, tightening, even convulsing. It shook Logan, but didn't yet undo him. He chuckled and buried his forehead in her back as she recovered.

"Logan, I…" she began before she was swung round back onto her back.

"Hush, hush Ace, I still haven't quite got what I'm looking for." He cut her off, thrusting into her particularly hard.

"But I'm glad you enjoyed the ride." She chuckled, slightly flustered but more so taken over by the intense pleasure she was experiencing. She'd never known it like this, Dean was sweet but dull, Logan was in a sense, selfish (now) and controlling, but she enjoyed the dominance and submission. And as for him, every girl he'd been with, there'd been a few let's not beat around the bush, had been basic boring and been there mostly just to give him what he wanted, you know what they say; everything feels better when you work for it.

He had a hold of her ribs now, her back perfectly arched.

"Brace yourself." He growled into her ear as he stopped thrusting and instead moved her body on him.

"Ahhh" she cried, the speed was blinding, but she got a thought. She moved her hands down between them, to a danger zone.

"Oh Ace, don't." He growled again, before she tenderly cupped his balls. His eyes closed, he moved more horizontally against her, so he now rubbed against her. It pushed her over the edge, her hands dropped and he loudly cried,

"Ah." As he came undone with in her. She squirmed beneath him riding out her orgasm, while he gave a fair few last thrusts, then collapsed onto her.

They panted heavily for a short while, his head on her breast. He rolled around after a moment or so and gave it a brief kiss. He looked up at her.

"Well, thanks," he said in a nonchalant fashion.

"No, thank you" she replied readjusting her self as he got up.

"Is there a shower in here?" He said walking behind the couch, looking around.

"Uhhh, sure," she said staring up at the ceiling "In that far right corner, there's a bathroom attached to the dressing room."

"Awesome" He replied almost there. She reached over to her discarded pants on the floor and retrieved the phone from the pocket. It read 'Mom. 3 missed calls."

"Fuck" she thought. Before hopping up off of the sofa. Thank God they were in a dressing room, a wipe down from some baby wipes and a speedy touch up of her soft glam which had earned a new glow, and she was out the door, with slightly heavier tousled hair.

Logan returned to the room, and a note on the dressing table reading;

"See you at Yale, Ace Xo" a mischievous grin sprawled across his face.


End file.
